Sonic
Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing is a upcoming racing game which sets several characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series against other Sega characters. It's development was announced May 28, 2009. It is in development for five systems, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, and PC. The game is being scored by Richard Jacques, who is well known for his soundtrack in Sonic R and the Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast. It features multiple vehicles similar to Diddy Kong Racing, but each character has a custom vehicle. Vehicles include planes, motorbikes, and cars. Each character has an All-Star move which can hit other racers and will slow them down while providing an oportunity to gain a higher position in the race. Power-ups and Weapons can be picked up around the track. Players will be able to play with up to four players in split-screen or up to eight players online. Gameplay The game plays out like a kart racing game, with characters collecting power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Like Sumo's previous Sega game, Sega Superstars Tennis, each character has a 'Star Move' unique to them, such as Sonic transforming into Super Sonic, that they can use against their opponents. The game will have multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online.http://www.sega.com/games/sonicracing/ Characters drive vehicles that relate to the character. Courses that appear in the game are slated to be references to various Sonic and SEGA titles. Characters http://www.sega.com/games/sonicracing/ All Star Moves http://www.sega.com/games/sonicracing/Alex kidd Uses the miricle ball to acquire the '' peticopter '', whitch lets Alex speed ahead of other racers and shoot unlimited fireballs.{this move also plays Alex kidd music} Trivia * This is the first Sega Console game in to have Sonic drive a Car since Sonic Drift 2 (Unless you count the Sonic Adventure 2 Kart Racing Mini-Game). * The courses that have been comfirmed so far are Seaside Hill from the Sonic francise, Blizzard Castle from Billy Hatcher, A Casino themed course from Sonic francise, and there is two other course based from Super Monkey Ball and Jet Set Radio. It is said that many courses thats place on various zones include medieval castle ramparts, lush rainforests and bustling cities, all taken from the visually rich and varied universes of Sonic and SEGA. This information was taken from a SEGA Direct Email * It's possible that there's two versions of each course like Seaside Hill for example. The first version appeared in the Screenshots while the Second Version appeared in the E3 Demo of this game. * The characters in this game perform different animations/poses whenever they pass a racer or get passed by a racer, some of thier animations/poses causes the character to let go of the wheel for a moment yet the player still has complete control of the racer/car. * This is Big the Cat's first time appearing on a Next Gen Console Game as a playable character. * On September 22, 2009, Sega accidentally leaked top secret information from a corporate meeting with Sony Computer Entertainment America, in which it was revealed that characters from non-Sega IP were being considered as platform-exclusive DLC for the game, such as Ratchet & Clank. In addition to discussing PS3-only downloadable characters, the notes also mention having characters from Rareware properties and the Fable universe, ostensibly for the Xbox 360 version of the game. Artwork File:AiAi-big.png|Aiai File:Sonic_65.png|Sonic File:Sonic 178.png|Sonic File:Ryo_motorbike.png|Ryo Hazuki Video and Screenshots File:1243803492.jpg File:1243803493.jpg File:1243803494.jpg File:1243803495.jpg|Sonic in his blue convertable File:1243803496.jpg|Amigo in his Car de Amigo File:1254938238.jpg|Ryo Hazuki in his Motor Bike File:1254938239.jpg|Ryo Hazuki in his Forklift File:1254938240.jpg File:1254938241.jpg File:1254938242.jpg File:1254938270.jpg File:1254938568.jpg Video:HOT HD Sonic References External Links Category:Games Category:Coming Soon Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sega games